Ed-sy Bitsy Spider
This is the fourth episode of Ricky490's new series, Holly Ed, it's the episode showing the kids doing meeting and fighting along side with Spiderman. Story At the motel, Ocean's 49, at 3:00 in the morning, everyone was sleeping soundly, well, all except Ed, who had stayed up all night watching the movie marathon of Spiderman, Spideman 2 and Spiderman 3. "Go, Spiderman, defeat the sandy fiend" said Ed as he was now on Spiderman 3. Soon, it was 6:00 and the marathon was over, Ed was asleep but soon the early-bird Jonny was poking Ed to wake up. "Ed, Ed, wake up" said Jonny still poking Ed on his head. Ed slowly opened his eyes and saw, not Jonny, but Docter Octupus (that strangely resembled Jonny) poking Ed with his octo-arms. "Aw, Doc Ock, you shall feel my fistful fury" said Ed as he punched Jonny to the wall. The sound made the rest of the kids awake. "What happened?" said Edd in confusion. Ed soon bows down, "You are all safe, thanks to your friendly neighborhood...(Ed runs to the wall) Spider..." said Ed as he collided into the wall. "Hey, look it's Spider-Dork" said Kevin laughing. "Ed, have you been watching the Spiderman marathon" said Edd. "Maybe..." said Ed. "HA!HA! Spider-dork" said Kevin as soon Ed was seeing Kevin, not as Kevin nomore but as the Green Goblin (that strangely looked like Kevin.) "It's the Green Goblin" said Ed as he started beating up Kevin. "Get your hands off me, you dork" said Kevin. Suddenly, the Grim Reaper appeared in smoke, "Geesh, how long does it take for you guys (and gals) to get to Hollywood, it's right across the street" said Grim. Suddenly, Ed was seeing the Grim Reaper as someone else, "VENOM!?!" said Ed as he was about to attack Grim, but Grim pushes Ed away, "I wouldn't recommend it, man" said Grim. "Just come to Set 7x7" said Grim. "49?" said Ed. Soon, the gang were at Set 7x7 (49?), "Welcome to Set 7x7" said Grim, "Fourty..." said Ed. "Say that number again and I'll....aham! Anyway, Set 7x7 is the Game Show Set" said Grim. "What movie are we doing with a Game Show Set" said Kevin. "Don't ask too many questions" said Grim. "Speaking of questions? We're starting the challenge with Spiderman trivia" said Grim. "Yes, we're going to win this" said Eddy referring to the team having Ed. "Now each team chose a person to answer for your team" said Grim. "We obliviously are choosing Ed for Team Antonucci, right" said Eddy. "Yes, Eddy" said Edd. "Yes, sir" said Ed. "What?" said Jonny as Plank was "telling him something." "I don't know, I'm not that type of person" said Jonny as Plank was "tempting him." "Jonny...Jonny...JONNY!" screamed Eddy to get Jonny's attention. "What?" said Jonny. "Do you think Ed should represent our team?" said Eddy. "OK!" said Jonny. Meanwhile on the Team McIntrye, "Rolf as you say in America is...voting myself out, I don't know who this 'Spiderman' is? Is it a demon from the underworld?" said Rolf, "No, I would know" said Grim. "Let, Jimmy, do it" said Sarah. "But sorry, I..." said Jimmy. "Jimmy is too chicken for anything on the topic of spiders" said Kevin as Sarah was starting to get mad. Sarah grabbed Kevin by the collar. "LET JIMMY DO IT OR YOU'LL BE SLEEPING IN A FULL-BODY CAST!" said Sarah. Kevin gulped and changed his mind, "OK, Jimmy's representing our team, guys" said Kevin as Sarah smiled. "OK, it's decided, man, Ed for Team Antonucci and Jimmy for Team McIntrye" said Grim. Ed and Jimmy were now at seperate game show seats with a buzzer. Grim was at the top seat with flashcards, "OK, I am asking you guys multiple choice questions, if you think you know the answer, press the buzzer, if neither buzz in at 40 seconds neither get the point, the winner of the round gets the upperhand in the final challenge" said Grim. "OK, here's question one, Peter Parker became Spiderman by (a) biten by a radactive spider (b) biten by a rabied dog © biten by Ed" said Grim as Ed buzzed in first. "A" said Ed. "Correct!" said Grim. "Question 2, Which is Spiderman's catchphrase (a) with great mustard comes great hot dog (b) with great beans comes great gas © with great power comes great responsibility" said Grim. Ed buzzed and said C! "That's as high as Ed can go in the alphabet" muttered Eddy to Edd as Edd looked disapointed. Questions went on and on with Ed getting them correct until he had correctly answered the coming 46 questions of Spiderman trivia, "OK, here's the last question, Question 49, Who played Spiderman in the Spiderman trilogy, (A) Brad Pitt (B) Tobey Macquire © Jack Black" said Grim and for once, Jimmy buzzed. "OK, let's see what's your answer, Jimmy" said Grim, "Bbbbbbb....B....Totototototototobeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Macquire....Tobey Macquire" nervously said Jimmy as he fainted. "Yes he's correct, but with 47 more points than Jimmy, the winner of the trivia round is.........ED!" said Grim as Team Antonucci cheered. "Now, here's the actual challenge of the day......OK...I hope you've been watching your Spiderman movies" said Grim as Ed smiled. "Because each team is going to be fighting a Spiderman villain" said Grim. "What?!?" said the contestants in unison. "Yep, fighting Team Antonucci, he's green, mean and won a gold medal in Alpine Skiing in the 2010 Winter Olympics....It's the Green Goblin" said Grim as hovering in his hoverboard was the dastardly Green Goblin as seen in the Spiderman movies. "HAHAHAHAHA!" maniacally laughed the Green Goblin. "And fighting Team McIntrye, he's mad, not glad, and has 6 arms, 2 real, 4 mechanical, and winning gold medal in Speeding Skating in the 2010 Winter Olympics, it's Doc Ock" said Grim as the Doctor entered the group being carried with his mechanical arms. "Here's Docky" said Doc Ock evily. Meanwhile, far in the bushes, the Schemers where up to some scheming again, "So one person is going to help each villain, except for one who is helping both of the villains at once" said Lee. "That sounds difficult to do" said May, "That's why your doing it" said Marie, "What?" said May. "Yeah, I called to work with Doc Ock" said Marie, "And I called Green Goblin" said Lee, "F%^& YOU!" screamed May in anger. "OK, let's put these socks on so no one notices us" said Lee as the Schemers put on their socks and laughed evily. "Oh, I forget one thing, since Team Antonucci won the trivia challenge, they get the special upperhand, your team will have the help from the person who plays Spiderman himself...Tobey Maguire" said Grim as the actor, Tobey Maguire had entered the scene, "Wait, this isn't the set for Cats and Dogs 2" said Tobey, "No, not it's not" said Grim, "This is a big bummer than when they cancelled Spiderman 4" said Tobey, "Peter Parker!" said Ed as he rushed and hugged Tobey. "Hi, smelly fan, you seem to like my work" said Tobey. "Ha, Tobey won't help you, he's not the guy that appears in the movies, he doesn't have any spider-sense" laughed Kevin, "Yeah, he's as phony-as-Mommy's-lawn-gnome" said Rolf also laughing at Tobey. "We'll see about that, folks" said Grim as suddenly, he zapped Tobey Maguire, so that he was now the powerful friendly neighborhood...Spiderman with his spider-web shooting, wall-climbing, spider-sensing powers. "Now that we got our Spiderman, can we get fighting" said Green Goblin. "You bet" said Spiderman as he high-fived Ed. "Dream come true, Double D" whispered Ed to Edd. "Now that we got everything..." said Grim as he was looking for someone. "There is a 49% chance I won't be about to do both jobs at once" said May. "You better do it or else, you won't get the last steak" said Marie, "Fine" said May, soon the Schemers entered the scene with Marie at Doc Ock's side, Lee at Green Goblin's side and May in between the two. "Who are those pantee-on-head people, Rolf asks" said Rolf. "They are trying to make things interesting" said Grim. "We're the Schemers" said Lee Kanker in a deep voice. "And we're here to cause trouble" said Marie in a deep voice also. "Yeah" said May in an also deep voice. "Less talk, more kicking heroes's a..." said Green Goblin, "Let the Hero vs. Villain Match begin" said Grim. Soon, the contestants were just trying to save their skins, at Team McIntrye, Doc Ock was throwing cars at the team and without any superhero help, they were as defenseless as a fly. Well, not really defenseless as Sarah soon grabbed a missile gun, "Hey, Alfred Molina, I hope you like Over the Hill cake" said Sarah as she aimed the missile gun at the Doctor, at the sight of the iron weapon, Doctor Octupus was fleeing. At Team Antonucci, Spiderman and Green Goblin were having a blockbuster battle, Spiderman shoot web at Green Goblin's face. Green Goblin got the webbing off his face and was chasing the Spider as Spiderman went webbing from building to building. "Yep, man, it's Set 22+27, the City scene that seens in all sorts of movies" said Grim. "49?" said Ed as Grim was angered. Green Goblin soon caught up to Spiderman and Green Goblin choked Spiderman and Green Goblin went down to the ground putting the choked Spiderman up. "SPIDERMAN!" said Ed as he paniced, but soon seeing a pipe, grabbed the pipe Ed did as he hit Green Goblin in the back of the head with pipe. "Ouch!" said Green Goblin as he let go of Spiderman and Spiderman gave Green Goblin a punch. "OK, girls, it's up to the Schemers to stop good and let evil provale" said deep-voiced Lee as she knocked both Ed and Spiderman out with a pipe. "Thanks pantee-wearing supervillain" said the Green Goblin as he faced the rest of Team Antonucci, "Now who wants to face me next?" said Green Goblin as Edd, Eddy, Jonny and "Plank" looked worried. Back at Team McIntrye, Doc Ock was running for his life as Sarah was aiming a missile at him, "Now to save 8 arms" said deep-voiced Marie as she got a huge magnet. The magnet attracted the missile making Sarah unable to shoot Doc Ock, but Doc Ock was attracted to it as well with his mechanical arms. He was attracted to the magnet and was shoot by the missile next to the magnet. "I hate you" said the soot-faced Doc Ock to Marie. May soon saw the fainted Ed and went to him, May hugged Ed, "I didn't know you would be harmed" said the deepvoiced May as she shed a tear. Jonny was still listening to Plank, "Yep, I got it Plank" said Jonny as soon, Jonny went to Green Goblin and Lee and bonked both on the head with Plank. "Thanks you defeat these monst..." said May as Jonny bonked her on the head. "You're still a villain" said Jonny as Eddy and Edd cheered. "Go, Jonny" said Edd, "You rule!" said Eddy as he was thinking about the million. "OK, game over, we have are selves a winner" said Grim as both teams were ready to see who was the winner. "It's Team............Antonucci" said Grim as Kevin looked shocked. "But we blow up, Doc Ock, first" said Kevin. "No, you didn't blow up, Doc Ock, Mar...I mean the Schemer blow him up, so you technically did nothing" said Grim. "TECHNICALLY DID NOTHING, WHAT ABOUT ALL THE HARD WORK I DID!" screamed the banshee Sarah who was about to attack Grim when Grim said, "You wouldn't want to meet your great-aunt yet, would you?" "No!" said the tearful Sarah as she shed tears. "OK, now that you won the challenge, Team Antonucci, you all get 9 points, expect Ed, Jonny and Plank who get 10 for doing something, while you Edd and Eddy did nothing" said Grim as Edd and Eddy looked guilty. "But neverteless, the prize is still the same for all of the winning team, your prize of the day for winning the challenge is.........Numbuh 5's creamy and delicious Fourth Flavor Ice Cream (sprinkles not included and needed) " said Grim as everyone was watering their mouth. "Finally, a treat for delicious than jawbreakers" said Edd as he licked his lips. Team Antonucci had litterally divided down on the delicious ice cream. Suddenly, Nazz came, "Hey, can I have some, even though I didn't win" flirted Nazz. "Well..." said Eddy as Ed soon had the Spiderman Villain illusion and instead thinking Edd as The New Goblin having Mary Jane (as Nazz) hostage with the help of Sandman (Eddy). "Oh No, I think Ed is having one of his psychological Spiderman illusions again" said Edd (or the New Goblin.) "I hope you makes us heroes and allies" said Sandman (or Eddy.) As suddenly, Ed was "saving the day" by beating up Edd and Eddy. Ouch! THE END! Scores Ed:10 (THE WINNER) Edd:9 Eddy:9 Rolf:0 Kevin:0 Nazz:0 Jimmy:0 Sarah:0 Jonny 2x4:10 (THE WINNER) Plank:10 (THE WINNER) Trivia Running Gag: Ed having Illusions that his allies and friends are Spiderman characters, mainly villains, here is some of them: *Jonny: Doc Ock *Kevin: Green Goblin *Grim: Venom *Edd: The New Goblin *Jimmy: Electro *Rolf: Mysterio *Sarah: She-Venom *Eddy: Sandman *Nazz: Mary Jane Tobey Maguire references to a sequel to Cats and Dog and the cancellation of Spiderman 4